Power the Dark Lord knows not
by Jakoby
Summary: Darkish Harry, he comes into his inheritance. Yes I went a little mad on that. Nice Draco, Lucius and Snape, Ron and Dumbledore bashing because it's fun. Harry with new powers. Starts on Harry's 17th birthday. please read and review with criticisms.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry woke at midnight on the day of his seventeenth birthday feeling distinctly confused. He felt, _different_, but he couldn't tell how. Stretching out he put his hands behind his head and tried to drift off to sleep again. Harry woke up again at eight o'clock in the morning and bounced out of bed. Today was the day that he could finally leave the Dursley's, and also it was the day that he could finally use magic outside Hogwarts. He grinned to himself as he got dressed; today was going to be fun.

Just as he was about to go downstairs several heavy _things_ hit him in the back of the head. He spun round and saw Pig flying in mad circles, two scrolls lying on the floor and two very haughty looking tawny owls flying back out of the window. He snatched Pig out of the air and relived him of his burdens which were a brightly wrapped present and card and sent him back to the Burrow. Putting the present aside, Harry bent down and picked up the two scrolls off the floor. He sat on his bed and looked them over. One had a Gringotts seal on it and looked very official and the other also had the Gringotts seal with a symbol Harry didn't recognise underneath. He opened the ordinary one first.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter. _

_As you have now become of a legal age please find enclosed the details concerning your inheritance and the results of the last will and testament of Mr Sirius Black. _

_Gnarler, Deputy Goblin of Inheritance Matters at Gringotts. _

_Mr Harry Potter:_

_From Mr James Potter – The Potter family vault, containing 27.8 million galleons with 6 interest per annum. The Potter Mansion, see list of residence addresses. Three Villa's, one flat._

_From Mrs Lily Potter – Trust Fund in the name of Mr Harry Potter, containing 600,000 galleons, 10 interest per annum as of Mr Harry Potter's coming of age. Personal vaults in the joint name of Mr and Mrs James and Lily Potter, total – three with a total amount of 14 million galleons._

Harry's looked at the piece of paper in his hand with shock. He looked through the other papers to find the list of residence addresses.

_Potter Mansion – Clanethll, Ireland. Total land, 167 acres with 12 outbuildings including stabling and two lakes. _

_Potter Villa's – South Spain, 4 floors, one indoor and one outdoor swimming pool._

_ Sorrento, Italy._

_ Austria_

_Potter Flat – Adjacent to Golden Square, London. _

_Please find enclosed Portkeys to each residence._

Harry looked through the letters and found a small leather pouch that had been attached to the scroll. He opened it and out tumbled 5 brass keys with the name of each residence engraved on them. Harry stared at them in amazement. Why on earth had Dumbledore kept this from him? Why had Sirius kept this from him? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he turned his attention to the last paper.

I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this to be my last Will and Testament.

_To Remus Lupin, the contents of the Black Family vault no.12 and the muggle painting of Lily, James Potter and myself. _

_To Albus Dumbledore, the muggle and Wizarding literature section of the Black family library._

_To Severus Snape, the entire contents of the Potions Laboratory at no. 12 Grimmauld Place._

_Finally to Harry Potter, the property of no. 12 Grimmauld Place and it's entire contents excepting the aforementioned. The content of the Black Family vaults no's 1 to 15, excepting no.12 and the lesser Black vaults 16 to 20, also the contents of my personal vault. _

_Let it be so. Signed, Sirius Black._

_ Countersigned, Severus Snape_

Harry gaped at what he was reading. Snape was a beneficiary of Sirius' will? How had that happened without people noticing as they had always been at each other's throats as far as he could tell. As he tried hard to take in the new knowledge of his inheritance he reached for the second scroll lying on his bed. As he broke the seal and unravelled the papers a brilliant white light surrounded him and he was thrown onto his back on the floor.

Harry woke several hours later to his Aunt anxiously hovering over him.

"Harry! I was so worried!"

Harry grinned,

"I take it Uncle Vernon is out of the house?"

Petunia's cheeks grew a red tinge to them. She had come to an unspoken agreement with her nephew. They had almost come to an affectionate relationship, but only when Vernon was not around to witness it.

"So what happened?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, I heard a thud from your room and when I arrived up here you were out cold on your bed and you were like this." She gestured over his body.

"Like what?"

"Go and see for yourself."

Harry got up and walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. His eyes widened at what he saw. His hair had grown longer and more manageable with white streaks all the way through it. His eyes had turned silver with green flecks in them, he was taller by about four inches and he had filled out. Harry reached for his glasses beside him and put them on, suddenly everything turned into coloured blurs. He took them off and things regained their clarity. He grinned,

"Well, it looks like I won't be needing these anymore." He said throwing them into a bin. He walked back to his bed and sat down next to his aunt.

"Here, you should read this." He handed her his inheritance letter and reached for the unread scroll lying next to his foot on the floor.

_Dear Mr Potter, as you are no doubt aware the office for ancestry and lineage keeps a record of each Wizard's family tree and the titles and offices that are handed down at the appropriate time to the intended recipient. Most often this is the direct descendant, such as father to son/daughter. However in your case the ancestry is such that several of your forefathers arranged it as such that their titles and properties would only be passed down when an appropriately powerful descendant came into their majority. _

_From your family tree there are three such ancestors._

_First, Godric Gryffindor – passes down the titles of Lord of the West Reaches with property that totals one castle, two manors and one vault in the name of Gryffindor. Also, the title of Duke of El Tureano with a total of two mansions and one vault also in the name of Gryffindor._

Second, Salazar Slytherin – Lord of Slytherin with property of 346 acres in the south of England and two vaults in the name of Slytherin. Also from Slytherin the title of the Prince of Darkness, to which all Vampyres, Centaurs, Dementors and Skariens fall under the dominion of.

_Third, Lord Merlin – Lord of Avalon with the Island and subsequent Castle of Avalon, Lord of Mith with the Island and outlying colonies of Mith off the coast of China. One vault in the name of Merlin. Hereditary Head of the Wizarding House of Lords and Hereditary Minister of Magic to come into effect on the recipient descendants eighteenth birthday. _

As soon as it is convenient for yourself to come into Gringotts the necessary paperwork and vaults keys will be handed over to your Lordship. Zagorin, Head of Ancestry and Lineage at Gringotts. Petunia read over Harry's shoulder and gave a small scream. "Is this real? According to this paper, you have four Lordships; a Dukedom and you're also a Prince! How on earth could you keep something like this from me!" "I, I didn't know. Nobody's ever told me about this. Well, I was going into Diagon Alley today anyway I can find it all out at Gringotts. Would you like to accompany me Aunt?" 

She smiled.

"Well, Vernon and Dudley are out for the rest of the day so I suppose I could accompany you. I would like to know how all of this has come about."

"That's settled then. We'll leave as soon as I've packed my things. I'm afraid that as of today I won't be living here any longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry and his aunt arrived in London it was already lunchtime. Harry had had a major present opening in the car as they neared the City. He had received a new broom servicing kit from Hermione (his old one has almost run out of everything); a book on the Chudley Cannons featuring every statistic on everything that had ever concerned them in the history of the team. He had also received boxes of sweets from most of his professors, there was particularly a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans from Professor Dumbledore with a note that read, 'Hopefully no ear wax contained in this box' Harry grinned and put it with the rest of his gifts.

Finally, Ginny had given him a book on the principles of becoming a Animagus, having briefly flicked through it Harry had learnt that when you first attempt to become one you have to realise your forms, although it was very rare to have more than one it was possible. He stowed the book inside his trunk as they pulled into a car park near to the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walked in Petunia looked around. She smiled in memory,

"I've been here before, when your mother first came here to pick up her supplies. Never thought I'd set foot in here again." Harry smiled at his Aunt.

"Come on, we can come back for a drink after we've sorted this inheritance business." They walked through the pub and along Diagon Alley to the entrance of Gringotts bank. As soon as Harry had entered and told a lower clerk his name an important looking goblin hurried over and after bowing to Harry he led them to an office at the top of the building.

"If your highness would care to wait here I will bring Gnarler and Zagorin to see you." The goblin slowly left, bowing as he went until he was out of the door.

Petunia looked at Harry in astonishment.

"Do you normally get this kind of treatment here?"

"No, never. It's usually Griphook I see and that's just to get money out. This must be something special, with those letters I got this morning, this morning this must be serious."

A few minutes later a goblin walked in accompanied by a tall man in a black tailored suit.

"Good morning Your Highness. As you are here I must assume that you received your letters this morning notifying you of your new status in the world. I am Gnarler and I am the Deputy Head of Inheritance matters. Now, in the matter of your inheritance from your parents Mr and Mrs James Potter. Let us deal with the residences first. You have from your father's side of the family one mansion in Clanethll, which is in the south of Ireland. It is very isolated with nothing around it. It stands in the middle of a 167-acre plot of land with outbuildings, stabling and two lakes. Here is the relevant paperwork; the portkeys you received earlier will enable you not only to get to the residences but also to enter them. No one may enter any of your residences unless they are with you or hold the portkey. You also have three villas from your father, one in the south of Spain, one just outside the town of Sorrento in Italy and one in the Austrian mountains. Once again, here is the relevant paperwork for you to sign. Finally from your father you also have a fairly spacious flat adjacent to Golden Square which is just off Regent Street in London. Well I say a flat, it is in fact an entire building which you own." He handed over the next set of papers. They each contained a list of contents for each residence listing everything that was in each room, plus a list of houselves that Harry owned in each one.

"Now from your mothers side of the family there are no properties as she inherited none from her immediate family but there are a number of vaults. Firstly we have a vault that your mother and father put a certain amount of money in for you when you reached your majority, in a sense a trust fund. It is vault number 387 and contains approximately 600,000 galleons. As of now it will increase with ten-percent interest per year. We also have the joint personal vaults of Mr and Mrs James Potter of which there are three. Collectively they contain a total of 4 million galleons. They are vaults 384, 385 and 386. Finally we have the Potter family vault which has been added to since the Potter family was founded over 800 years ago. It contains 27.8 million galleons and has an increase of six-percent interest per year. The vault is number 160. Here are the keys to your family vaults,"

The goblin handed over four golden keys and one larger silver key.

"The silver key is the one to the Potter family vault, the rest are to your parents personal vaults and your trust fund."

Harry accepted the keys and put them into his pocket whilst Petunia looked on in bemusement.

"Now, in the matter of your God-fathers will. You have gained possession of his personal residence no.12 Grimmauld Place in London. The Black family no longer has a manor as such. Rooms were moved magically into the house in London and each important room was installed into the ground below the house. You merely need the relevant password to enter them. I believe the portrait of Sirius Black's mother is the relevant painting to open the rooms and the password is contained in this scroll which materialised on my desk this morning."

He handed Harry the scroll and pulled out a ring of silver keys.

"These are the keys to the Black family vaults excluding number 12. The lesser vaults of which there are five each contain about a million galleons and the main family vaults of which there are eleven in your possession range from having 5 to 73 million galleons. The Black family I believe rarely spent vast amounts of money and the interest is such that it has pilled up in the vaults. I believe that concludes my business with you. You may begin your residence at any of your properties immediately and any persons who have for whatever reason been residing have been evicted. One of which seemed most desirous to talk with you, a Mr Albus Dumbledore I believe." Gnarler smirked at Harry,

"He was evicted with the rest." Harry grinned at him as he left. Zagorin stepped forward and sat opposite Harry.

"Now Mr Potter. I believe we need to discuss the matter of your Ancestry."

Harry and Zagorin talked long into the afternoon about the titles and lands that he had inherited from the two founders and Merlin. Most were easy to transfer to Harry, the Lordships of Avalon and Mith were more complicated but the ownership was primarily magically transferred across to Harry and the islands that he now owned would recognise his magical signature. The most complicated to transfer were the Head of the House of Lords seat and the Minister of Magic position. Although neither were to come into effect until the following year they were difficult to shift to Harry, as there were already people in each of the positions. Zagorin agreed with Harry to take care of the necessary arrangements and to keep him informed.

The last thing that Harry had reason to question was his change in appearance.

"Ah yes, I believe that Slytherin was a Skarien. Now a Skarien is a being not unlike a Vampyre. They have the same kind of strength and reflexes but not the need to gorge on blood and stay out of sunlight. Skarien are not always wizards but when they are they tend to specialise in wandless magic and be very powerful. As you have come into your majority you have gained your ancestor's Skarien blood and, I would guess you are almost a full-blooded Skarien. As you are the Prince of Darkness also from Slytherin's blood you have dominance over all Vampyres, Skariens, Centaurs and Dementors, as they will all obey you and take you as their leader. I believe some of the centaurs have been predicting your arrival for the past five decades."

When Harry finally left Gringotts his purse and mind were considerably heavier. Petunia left for Privet Drive and Harry hired a taxi to take him to Golden Square in the centre of London. He arrived and as soon as he stepped up to the front door the handle glowed with a bight blue light and swung open for him. He stepped over the threshold and walked into his first of many homes. After talking to the various house elves that had been keeping up the house he began to unpack his various possessions from his trunk. Despite being legally allowed to use magic he did every task be hand, giving him more time to think about the developments of the day. When finally everything was as he liked it he decided to go out in muggle London and find somewhere to drink.

Harry wandered the streets until he ended up at a club on Carnaby Street very near to where he had started out, only a few hundred yards from his house of Golden Square. Getting in was no problem; the problem he discovered was that he had happened upon a gay club. Nothing wrong with it, he thought, but men coming on to you tend to be more forward than women are. In the sense that instead of a chat-up line, they went straight in and stuck their tongue down your throat. After fending off the umpteenth advance of the night a voice drawled behind him,

"Need any help Potter?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind him.

"Draco! I've never been so glad to see you!"

"Hey steady on Potter, I'm not the evil Slytherin any more but we're not quite that close yet."

Harry grinned; he'd got used to Draco's sarcasm over the past year after he's come to Harry for help. They weren't best buddies, but they certainly weren't archenemies any longer.

"So like I said, need any help?"

"Do I? That was about the fifteenth guy that's tried it on with me tonight!"

"Well, what do you expect in a gay club, really. There's a perfectly good straight club round the corner on Great Marlborough Street, you should have gone there."

"Hey, I don't mind the fact that its gay, as well you know, they're just more forward than I would have expected is all."

Draco sighed and shook his head in despair.

"Come on lets go and dance, I promise I'll keep the annoying boys away." Harry grinned and taking Draco's hand they dove into the middle of the throng of bodies on the dance floor and danced together.

It was well into the early hours of the morning when Harry and Draco left the club.

"Well Potter. What now?"

Harry took his hand and led him down Carnaby Street, they turned right onto Beak Street, left onto St. James Street and they came out onto Golden Square.

"Potter what are we doing on Golden Square, how did you know about this place?"

"I just like it here."

"So do I but what are we going to do, it's cold. We can't exactly break into a house here."

"Who said anything about breaking in?" Harry led him to the front door of his house.

"I live here." The handle glowed once again and swung open to let the boys walk in.

Draco walked through the rooms in wonder. There were two very spacious living rooms on the ground floor with a kitchen, a library and a small bathroom. On the second floor there were more living areas, another small bathroom and a bedroom, the third floor had more bedrooms and a nursery and a master bedroom with full en suite. Harry pulled Draco up into the attic.

"I was thinking about this earlier this afternoon. This is going to my area, split into roughly 3 areas. Over here, " he ran over to one side where there was a large window, "will be my bedroom which will lead into a living space with chairs and stuff, and over here," he ran over to the other side of the floor space, "will be a mini kitchen with a small bathroom in-between the two, to one side. What do you think?"

"I think it's incredible Potter, how is all of this yours?"

They went down to the ground floor and sat on one of the plush sofas.

"A lot has happened today." And Harry proceeded to tell Draco everything that had happened that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Harry sat and watched his friend's face as Draco tried to take everything in.

"You, you're the Prince of Darkness?"

"Yeah, it's a stupid title I know. I'm not even sure what it means."

Draco looked at him incredulously.

"Look, you know I said last year that although I was never going to follow Lord Voldemort, I also wasn't going to join Dumbledore's cronies and be on the light side either?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well, I have to follow you. Whichever side you choose to be on, or choose to help, I must do the same."

"Huh, why on earth do you have to do anything?"

"Because you're my Prince! My father has dominant Skarien blood in him and has passed it on to me as well. We are both Skariens, which mean we will follow you. Although when I came into my powers I didn't have quite the same appearance change that you seemed to have undergone."

Harry grinned.

"I like it, makes me look…"

"Good-looking?"

"Yeah." They both laughed.

"Look, because of all of this, Sirius's house has become mine. I was wondering whether you would come there with me? I've not set foot there since he died and I really don't want to have to go there alone."

"Of course, I've always wanted to see what your little organisation's headquarters looked like. But, won't Dumbledore refuse to let me in?"

"Dumbledore has no say in that house anymore. He has been evicted along with the rest of the Order of the phoenix."

"I'll bet they didn't like that!" Draco said laughing.

"Probably not, which is why as soon as set foot in there I'm sure Dumbledore will descend on it and demand to know what's going on. So I could really use your help."

"What are we waiting for?" Draco cried leaping of his seat.

"Let's go piss off Dumbledore!"

The two boys apparated away to the door of Grimmauld place. Harry's faced drained of colour as he looked at the former home of the closest relative he'd ever had. Draco gently took his arm and led him towards the door. Harry stretched out his hand and as before the handle glowed with a bright blue light before swinging open to admit them. Harry slowly walked through the door and let out the air he was holding. He had done it. Draco closed the door and looked around him.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a pair of curtains on the wall next to the door.

"It's not a window, we would have seen it from the outside."

"It's the entrance to the rooms from Black Manor. A portrait of Sirius' mother." Harry walked up to it and pulled down the curtains from the painting. The woman behind them started to scream at the 'DEFILER OF MY HOUSE!' but stopped when she saw Draco.

"Is a Malfoy now in possession of my home?" She asked him.

Draco bowed,

"Madame, I am merely here at the request of my friend." He indicated Harry.

She turned her gaze to Harry.

"You look familiar boy. Have you stepped into this house before."

"Yes, your son was my God-father. I am Harry Potter, direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and the great Magus Merlin, Lord of Avalon and Mith and Prince of Darkness. Your son left me his house in his will. He was killed over a year ago."

Serena Black looked down at him with disdain for a moment before bowing in recognition of his lineage.

"I care not for the fate of the blood traitor son for mine, but I welcome you to my house. You are an owner that I can accept into the house of my forefathers." Harry bowed to the woman and taking out the scroll he had received in Gringotts the previous afternoon, broke the seal and unravelled it to reveal the words, 'By the blood of my fathers than runs in my veins, I ask you to let me pass.' Harry looked up at her and repeated the phrase. She smiled at him and motioned for him to step back. As he did so a section of the floor rose up to cover the painting and revealed a stairway going down into the bowels of the house.

"Welcome to my house, Lord Potter." The painting seemed to echo down the stairs as Harry and Draco descended.

When they finally emerged an hour later Draco was raving about what they had found.

"I can't believe it, Severus would have a field day with those potion books that are in that library, and those bedrooms! You never have to use the ground level rooms at all. Everything you need is down there."

"Hey that reminds me, do you know why Sirius made Snape a beneficiary in his will?"

"Well, I know that they were friends, as far as I know that's all they were, despite being at each other's throats all the time. I think that was partially a front. But you'd have to ask him really, I can't give you a proper answer."

"Fair enough." Harry looked at his watch, the hands showed that it was eight o'clock in the morning, they'd not even noticed the time go by.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast. I'm sure Dumbledore'll be turning up at some point."

The two boys walked through the house to the kitchen after bowing to Serena Black as they passed her.

"Do we have to do that every time we walk by her painting?"

"I think we should. If we show her respect she'll respect us. When Sirius was alive here she used to scream for hours until they put curtains over the painting. So how have you got Skarien blood in you?"

They talked as they ate until nine o'clock rolled around and the doorbell rang. Harry grimaced.

"What's the betting that that's Dumbledore?" Draco asked as he followed Harry to the front door.

Harry extended his hand towards the door and opening his palm the door opened to show Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape standing on the doorstep. After a momentary silence where the two men took in Harry's new appearance Dumbledore made to enter the house. As soon as his foot reached the edge of the door a bright light was thrown up by the door that prevented him from entering.

"Ah, I see you haven't taken down the wards on the doors. If you'd be so kind…"

"Muggle-lover." A voice muttered from just inside the door. Harry grinned at Serena Black's insult.

"Professor Snape, Sir, you may enter my household. There are certain matters which I need to discuss with you." Snape looked shocked for a moment before moving past Albus into the house.

"But you Professor Dumbledore have done nothing to earn your way into a house in my ownership. You lack of deference to my stature I can overlook but I would appreciate to be called by my rightful title when we next meet. Goodbye Sir." As he said that, Harry clenched his fist and the door swung shut. Harry turned to face Severus and Draco. Who stared back with looks of jubilation and confusion.

"If you'd both like to follow me?" Harry turned and led the two men upstairs to the drawing room.

"Now then Potter," Severus drawled once we had sat down in a drawing room.

"What on earth is going on? How could you treat Professor Dumbledore like that, what title were you talking about and why have the Order been thrown out of Sirius' house?"

Draco grinned,

"That's a lot of questions Severus."

"I intend to have them answered."

"I will answer all of your questions, providing you answer some of mine." Severus inclined his head slightly to Harry, which he took to be a yes.

"Well, I was informed today of my inheritance from my parents, which although unexpected was not altogether surprising to learn what they had left to me. What was surprising was what some of my ancestors had left which would only be passed on when someone of enough power was born to their line." Snape looked at him with contempt.

"And you were powerful enough to inherit what they had left?"

Harry smirked.

"It seems so. But the scary fact is, that these ancestors of mine happen to be Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and, well, Merlin." Snape looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing. Harry smirked at Draco and handed Snape the letter he had received the day before. Severus scanned down the paper and slowly all of the colour drained out of his face.

"How is this possible?" He whispered. Harry shrugged,

"I don't know but apparently it is. Now, I treated Dumbledore like that because he has never mentioned anything of this, especially anything about Sirius' will. Purely to use this house as his headquarters, and if there was any other reason he should have told me! The title I mentioned could be one of many, I can't even remember most of them but Prince of Darkness and Lord of Mith do appeal to me quite a lot. Finally, the Order has been thrown out of this house on the instructions of Zagorin at Gringotts as this house has now passed into my ownership and I haven't given any kind of permission for them to use or live in it. Does this answer your questions, Sir?"

Snape barely nodded as he tried to take in everything Harry had said.

"It answers everything I just don't understand most of it."

Harry and Draco laughed.

"Don't worry Severus, neither do we."

"Now for my questions Sir. Why were you a beneficiary of Sirius' will?"

Severus smiled.

"I had always had an understanding with Black, he insulted me and I'd glare at him. We'd never been the best of friends, but somehow we always managed to save each other on more than one occasion. Sometimes in a battle with Death Eaters before your parents died and sometimes just because I would have died if Black hadn't have saved me from myself." He grimaced in memory of past times.

"Anyway, he never had much use for the Potions lab here and I was always ferreting around in there so I guess he thought it would be of more use to me than to you."

Harry smiled at the new perspective of Sirius.

"Well, I am going to completely fit it out with Potions equipment so I can experiment to my hearts content." Severus looked at him in surprise.

"You hate Potions Potter."

"No, I just don't like it in lesson, especially when certain Slytherin's throw things into my cauldron!" the last comment he directed at Draco who was sitting next to him. Draco tried to look innocent, but failing he just shrugged.

"So? It made lesson's more interesting!" Harry laughed and Severus shook his head at the two teens.

"Well, as that's been more or less cleared up I just have one more question, do you know anyone who I can trust to take on my estates and manage my money for me?"

Severus thought for a moment and then indicated Draco.

"I would suggest your father Draco, Lucius is very good at the kind of thing and his personal accountant can take care of all of your vaults and money worries."

"Thank you Sir, you've been very helpful. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have to show you out and myself and Draco, if he has nothing better to do, will go and visit my other properties."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

It was late evening by the time Harry and Draco apparated back to Golden Square.

"So how many of your new homes did we see?" Draco asked when they were both crashed out in the ground living room.

"Well, we went to Slytherin estate, the castle and manors of the full West Reaches estate, the Potter Mansion, Potter villas in Spain and Italy and the two mansions on the El Tureano estate in Florence and Milan." Harry counted them off on his fingers.

"So that just leaves the last villa from my father in Austria, the Island of Avalon and the island and colonies of Mith which are just off China."

Draco sank back down into the sofa.

"So enough for another fun-filled sightseeing day tomorrow."

Harry laughed.

"You know, you don't have to come with me, I could go and ask…well, someone else."

"I've got nothing better to do. Why did you pause, couldn't you ask Weasel or Granger, or Weaselette?"

"_Hermione, _would probably be fine with everything, _Ginny_, probably would as well but she still likes me and well, I don't quite like her type any more."

Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ron, well Ron won't take it very well. I'd be surprised if he didn't start calling me a Death Eater, especially now that I'm the Lord of Slytherin. No, won't be welcome around him anymore."

"As much as I don't like him, aren't you judging him a little too harshly?"

Harry laughed weakly.

"No. Come on, let's go back to Grimmauld place. It has better beds."

The next morning, there was a loud rap on the front door to no.12. Harry swung himself out of bed with a groan and looked at his watch.

"9 o'clock! Who wants to be up at 9 in the morning!" He quickly got dressed and started downstairs. He heard raised voices as soon as he stepped out of his room, 'Draco must have gone to answer the door.' He thought.

"How dare you presume to live in Sirius' house!" Harry heard Mrs Weasley yell.

"This house was left to Albus Dumbledore in Sirius' will and you would do well to respect that!"

Draco smirked and saying nothing he stepped aside for Harry. Harry looked out at the crowd of people would stood before him. Mrs Weasley stood with Ron and Hermione and the front of the group with Remus, Ginny and Mr Weasley standing behind looking slightly embarrassed at Mrs Weasleys actions. They all looked at Harry in shook before Mrs Weasley continued her tirade.

"Harry! What have you done to yourself! How could you let this _person_ into Sirius' home?"

Harry looked down at her and said quietly,

"It would make more sense to continue this inside, to prevent you from making more of a scene than you have done already." Molly gasped at the insult and straightening she pushed past Harry into the house, the rest filed in after her. As Harry led them to the dining room where everyone could sit down to talk Molly looked at the painting of Serena Black on the wall and with a look of distaste and a flick of her wand the curtains were back in place covering it.

Once in the dining room, Harry and Draco made to sit down at the head of the table but once again Molly pushed past them and sat there herself. Draco made to say something but Harry quieted him with a stern look. Ron was the first to speak.

"Harry, what the hell is that Death Eater scum doing in here? How could you insult Sirius' memory by letting him inside!"

"How could I insult his memory? How about 'How could Dumbledore insult his memory by lying and not informing beneficiaries of the will to know what Sirius had wanted them to have?"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Harry? Don't talk about things you obviously don't understand." That was the last straw for Harry who stood up with his silver eyes blazing.

"How dare you talk to me as if I were a child!" he shouted at Mrs Weasley. "As if I were one of your own children? You are not responsible for me, you have no say over my actions and it is only by my courtesy that you are even inside this building. Sirius left this house to me in his will along with all of the Black family vaults." Remus made to correct him but Harry merely turned his gaze upon the werewolf and he sank back into his seat.

"So you knew, you knew the contents of the will and you still let him take my inheritance, you let him lie to me!"

"Harry, I only knew that Sirius had left me one of the family vaults. I had no idea about anything else; the solicitor only told me what directly concerned me and nothing else. I'm sorry Harry, if I had have known I would have told you." Harry's temper was momentarily abated but he turned back to face Ron.

"It is you, Ron who are talking about things you don't understand. You do not know Draco and you do not know who or what he is, so I would ask you to refrain from insulting my friends or I will ask you to leave." Ron looked at him shock but recovering he sneered at the two boys.

"He's got to you then, what is it, put you under the imperious or something? There's no way you'd treat us like this on your own."

Hermione glared at him.

"Ron! Just shut up. Why don't we just ask Harry what's going on? That might get you further."

Draco grinned and whispered inn Harry's ear,

"Wow, she actually has sense." Harry snorted and sat back down.

"Thank you Hermione. Well, two days ago on my seventeenth birthday I received two letters from Gringotts about my inheritance from my parents and Sirius' will and also about my inheritance from several of my ancestors. It turns out that I have come into possession of several homes,"

"Tad more than several." Draco muttered. Harry grinned at him.

"Yes, well, a few more than several. Also several vaults and estates around the world from Austria to Italy to Ireland, one of which happens to be this house. I have no idea why Dumbledore didn't inform me of my inheritance a year ago when Sirius died but he did. He has since been evicted along with the rest of the Order who were residing here. I assume that you were among the members of the Order who was asked to leave?"

"Yes we were, and you had no right!" Molly screeched with outrage. Harry looked at her coldly.

"On the contrary, I had every right. This is my house and only those who have my permission are allowed entry. For the moment, the only people that the house will let in without my say so every time are Draco and Professor Snape. Now, if you will excuse me, I have places to go. Incidentally, I have a title, you would do well to use it." The last comment was directed to them all before Draco opened the door for them to leave. He glanced into the hall and saw immediately the curtains over the portrait. A cold rage swept over him.

"Who put those curtains up?"

"I did, and a good thing too until it can be got rid of it permanently." Molly said with venom in her voice. Harry glared at her and striding over to it he tore the curtains down. Serena looked down at him.

"You have my thanks, my Prince." She said, inclining her head towards him, looking over at the Weasleys with disdain she asked,

"Is there a reason for the presence of these people in your house, my Lord?"

"No, they are leaving now, and if they don't want to be accused of trespassing then they will not return unless invited to by myself." He walked past them to the door, which swung open for him.

"Goodbye." Draco said helpfully and began to push them out of the door.

"Don't touch me you Death Eater!" Ron cried and Draco shoved him towards the exit. Harry quickly drew his wand and came to stand next to Draco.

"I will not tell you again Ron, don't insult my friends."

Ron looked at him helplessly.

"What happened to you Harry? Where's my friend?" Harry looked back at him coldly.

"He grew up Ron. You'd do well to do the same."

Ron seemed to give up. He threw one last glare at Draco and left the house. After they had all apparated away Harry sank to the floor. Draco knelt next to him in concern.

"I just didn't think I'd lose him as a friend that quickly. I thought there might have been a possibility that he'd stand by me."

"Harry, anyone who reacts like that without even waiting to here anything you have to say cannot be a true friend." Harry smiled weakly.

"I suppose, just hurts you know?"

"Yeah I know."

The weeks slowly went by and Harry tried to get used to his new position. Draco spent a large amount of what was left of the summer with Harry, as his father had officially disowned him from the Malfoy line. Not surprising seeing as Draco had refused the Dark Mark. For some odd reason this didn't go down well with Lucius, and so he had been thrown out of Malfoy Manor, cut off from his inheritance although he still had his trust fund that had been put aside for him when he was born. But all too soon for Harry and Draco the end of the summer rolled around and they both received their Hogwarts letters. About a week before September 1st Harry finally managed to drag Draco out of bed at a reasonable time to go to Diagon Alley.

As they walked from shop to shop Draco's muttering got more and more vocal.

"It's so early!" Harry sighed.

"No, it was early when we left the house. Now, it's almost half past eleven. That is not early, even by your standards Draco." Draco glared at him and continued muttering. Harry shook his despair and carried on shopping for the two of them.

After a while Harry suddenly thought of something.

"Draco, have you ever heard of anyone having two wands?"

Draco looked at him strangely.

"Why on earth do you ask?"

"Didn't I ever tell you about mine and Voldie's wands?"

"No. Am I meant to understand this?"

"Not really no. My wand has a phoenix feather as it's core but Voldemort's wand has a feather from the same bird. Which means that they react in a strange way to each other. So it would be really useful to have another wand. At least then I'm not disadvantaged when the final battle comes." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I've never heard of it happening in recent years but it's probably worth going to see Olivander about it."

As soon as they stepped in Olivanders wand shop the man himself accosted them.

"Ah Mr Potter, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? You've not broken your wand I hope."

"No Sir, it's just that, well you know the circumstances surrounding mine and Voldemort's wands." The man visibly flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"Yes, I am well aware of it."

"Well, it caused a problem when I came up against him and I was curious to know whether it would be possible to purchase a new wand?"

"Well, this is highly irregular for this day and age, but seeing the position you are in I'll do my best. Now most people do usually not need a second wand and even when it is needed, like now, it can be very difficult if not impossible to attain. You are well aware of the practise of gaining a wand in that it is the wand that chooses the wizard so to speak. You form a bond of sorts with your wand, which allows you to use it to channel your magic. Once you have bonded with a wand it is difficult to bond with another, you see the problem we have."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"There is also the point that many wands would not like to be owned by one who already has a wand. Strange as it sounds even for the Wizarding world it is so. Now, why don't you walk along the shelves and see what you can feel." As Harry wandered around Olivander explained to Draco.

"I sometimes have to do this with my most difficult customers,"

"That's Harry all right." Draco interrupted with a smirk.

"I heard that!" Harry yelled. He walked over to them carrying six boxes.

"I felt a pull of some sort when I went near these. But it was different with each one, and this one," he pulled a black box out of the pile, "I almost went past without noticing it."

Olivander looked at him in shock.

"This, this particular wand," he said slowly, whilst reverently taking it out of it's box, "was carved many years ago. It was carved by the very first master wand maker, who you may have possibly heard of." Ignoring their unspoken questions he carried on.

"It is a very powerful wand as it is made from the wood of the oldest known Oak tree and as you will know the Oak has the most magical properties of all the trees know to wizards and it also contains more than one core element. The maker decided to use two and it contains frozen unicorn blood encased with silver," at the boys shocked and horrified expressions he paused.

"Do not worry Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. The unicorn gave its blood willingly to the maker as it was dying from a particularly vicious attack from a dragon. The maker froze it and after encasing it in silver put it, along with the second core which was a dragon heartstring. Rather fittingly it came from the same dragon that had attacked the unicorn. The purpose for the two cores was that maker of the wand wanted to disguise its power. You can use whichever core you choose to for spells performed with it, but the silver unicorn blood will enable you to use the full strength of your magic. It is the wand that chooses the wizard and often wizards are unable to access their full magical strength due to character faults that the wand can almost sense through the bond that you form with them. I have never had any inkling from this wand and it has been in my families possession since the maker died, but go ahead Mr Potter, you have always been destined for great things."  
Harry smiled thinly in remembrance of his first meeting with the strange man and gently lifted the wand out of its box. On first glance there was nothing special about it. It was a polished dark brown colour and the handle was of the same wood but bleached white. He held it and tried to feel the different cores. Sure enough he could sense two slightly different feelings coming from the wand. The dragon heartstring was the most prominent and it was powerful enough in itself to be a single wand core. The silver unicorn blood was harder to sense but when he eventually pinned the feeling down he could tell it was a _very_ powerful substance. Opening his eyes he looked at Draco with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"_Wingardium leviosa_!" Draco let out a cry as he was lifted up by Harry's new wand to bump against the ceiling of the shop.

"POTTER! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!"

Harry laughed at his friend and made Draco drift upside down. Olivander clapped as Harry made Draco float around the shop.

"Well, it looks as though you won't have any problems with it. Now, these other boxes, do you still want to look at them, or just buy that one?"

Harry picked each up in turn and without taking the wands out of the boxes attempted to sense anything. Of the five that were left he could no longer feel anything from three of them. The other two were so faint that he could barely feel it.

"I think I'll just stick with that one." He said, nodding to the first wand on the tabletop. "I don't think it wants me to have any more."

Olivander smiled at Harry's words.

"Well, that will be a total of twenty four galleons. Would you like a wand holster to carry it in?"

Harry looked up with a grin.

"What have you got?"

After a while the two boys finally decided what to buy. Harry had picked a regular holster in leather for his waist and a smaller dragon hide one for his arm that was charmed to hide itself to put his new wand in. Understandably, Harry didn't want knowledge of his new wand to get to Voldemort. Draco has chosen a simply holster like Harry's for his waist but in bleached white leather. After they had paid and left the shop Draco started his whining.

"Haven't you got anything better to do than to annoy me!" Harry snapped.

"Nope."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

When September 1st arrived the two boys arrived at Kings Cross at 10am instead of 11 as the ticket advised. In doing so they had the pick of the train to decide where to sit. Draco pulled Harry along the platform until they reached the very last carriage and they climbed in.

"I always figured that this was a storage compartment." Harry said as they sat down.

"That's what most people think. So we have it to ourselves every year. It was helpful last year as no one could find us to try and hex us 'junior death-eaters'." At Harry's inquiring look he explained.

"I'm not the only Slytherin who has denounced Him you know. Blaise did when his father tried to make him take the mark, Pansy has never wanted to be a follower and there's Theo Nott and Paul Hadrian who's a sixth year now. They've all chosen to follow their own path and not one of some stupid delusional half-blood hypocrite. So we hang together away from the more stupid Slytherins and the rest of the school. It's a brief respite before we get to Hogwarts. And no," he said quickly, seeing the question in Harry's eyes, "it does not mean that we're all going to follow Dumbles and his little group. We are not light, but neither are we dark."

Harry fell silent.

"That got you didn't it," Draco crowed. "Did you really think I was the only smart Slytherin? We don't all want to follow in our parent's old footsteps and be servants to a deranged idiot. I for one would like to actually have a life. If that means helping you kill him then so be it."

"But I thought you said…"

"I said we weren't going to follow in Dumbledore's wake on the 'light' side. I never said we weren't going to help you."

"Are all of you going to stand with me?"

"Well, I guess I only really speak for myself but the others will be here in a bit and you can ask them. At least they won't yell at you like _some_ of your friends have done."

Harry sat in silence for a while mulling over what Draco had told him. He had never imagined that he would have people willing to follow him against the Dark Lord. It was one thing having a piece of paper which said you automatically had dominance over thousands of creatures throughout the world; but it was completely another when people of their own free will chose to follow him. For a while it was a lot for Harry to take in.

His thoughts were abruptly broken when the compartment door slid open and a tall boy walked in. He had long black hair, which Harry was annoyed to notice was completely under control and he had very pale skin, which accentuated his dark eyes. He nodded to Draco and looking at Harry with interest he sat down opposite him.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of the company of the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry grimaced at the title, which you could easily tell was hyphenated.

Draco smirked at Harry's reaction.

"He's come into his inheritance and has decided that Dumbles is, _strangely_, not a good role model to follow." Harry and the other boy laughed.

"Well, whatever the reason I'm pleased to meet you Harry. Blaise Zabini, runaway son of the Zabini family." He stuck his hand out and Harry took it in amusement.

"What is it with you guys and not getting on with your families?"

Blaise looked at him with wry humour in his eyes.

"Would you choose to stay in the same house and two people that are very nearly completely insane and want you to join in their insanity?"

"Point taken."

As the three boys talked Harry slowly relaxed and began to enjoy the company of the two Slytherins. It was one thing to be friends with Draco but quite another to befriend more of his natural enemies. 'Not not really enemies anymore I guess.' Harry thought to himself, 'Not with being the Lord of Slytherin, I'm almost one of them.'

After a while the door slide open again and Pansy walked in followed by Theodore Nott who Harry vaguely recognised. Pansy stopped short when she saw Harry and did a double take.

"Why, Draco, are we sharing our compartment with not only a Gryffindork but Dumbledore's Golden boy?"

Harry looked over at Blaise and Draco in surprise.

"Gryffindork?"

"Alas, there is nothing else for us poor reject Slytherin's to do but make up names for the rest of the student body. Well, not really _all_ of the student body, mainly Gryffindors and you."

Draco stood up as Harry laughed and closing the door he murmured a silencing and locking charm.

"Pansy, Theo, just sit down. As we're all here we might as well tell them what happened over the summer Harry."

Harry gulped as he remembered the last reaction of his news but began to tell the events of the past few weeks.

By the time he had finished the train was pulling in to Hogsmeade station. Pansy, Blaise and Theo were looking at him in amazement and shock.

Suddenly the driver rattled the door as he told them they had to get off the train. As everybody scrambled for bags Pansy pulled Draco to one side and hurriedly whispered to him,

"You know what that means with him becoming Lord of Slytherin don't you?"

Draco looked at her with a feral grin on his face.

"Of course I do, but he doesn't and that's just going to make it more fun." Pansy laughed and followed the others out of the compartment.

The coach journey from the town to the school was fairly uneventful however that was all about to change. As Harry was helping Pansy down from the carriage he heard a voice behind him yelling.

"How could you leave you friends for those Snakes! They're Death Eaters the lot of them!"

Harry sighed and apologising to Pansy he turned around to face Ron.

The older boy was glaring at the Slytherin's surrounding his former friend.

"Didn't take long for you to become one of them did it? Next thing we know you'll be asking to be resorted in their house."

"Don't be stupid Ron. I'm not a Death Eater and neither are they. I thought you had better sense than that." He turned to the others and picking up his bags said,

"Come on, we'd better get inside."

Ron and Hermione walked a way behind and they went inside.

"Would you stop being so stupid Ron! He's not gone evil, just because he looks different."

"You saw how he treated mum 'Mione!"

"Yes, I also saw how she treated him. You can't say she didn't deserve it after what she said to him. Harry's never taken being told what to do well and you know it."

"We'll see." Ron said darkly. Hermione sighed and as they entered the Great Hall she went to sit next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. They watched with interest as the 1st years came in being led by Professor McGonagall. Harry got progressively more bored as each kid was sorted and amused himself by making faces at Snape and Draco respectively. Finally McGonagall walked forward as the last one had been sorted to a house by the sorting hat opened its brim and shouted one last name.

"POTTER, HARRY."

Dumbledore almost choked on his pumpkin juice when he heard the name shouted out.

The whole school turned at look at Harry as he looked at Draco in confusion. Draco just smirked back at Harry and made shooing movements with his hands. Professor cleared her throat,

"Harry Potter, if you would come up here please."

Harry shakily stood up and made his way to the front, as he passed his head of house he looked at her questioningly but she shrugged barely imperceptibly and nodded towards the stool. Harry stepped up to it and sitting down he put the sorting hat on his which still fell down over his eyes.

"Well now," a voice said in his ear "I expect you're wondering what on earth you doing here."

"It had crossed my mind."

"You recently came into the title of Lord of Slytherin did you not, being a descendant of Salazar?"

"Yes?"

"You have to be resorted, well, the resorting is more of a formality really as you just have to move into SLYTHERIN." As the hat yelled it out Ron's face went white.

"You see!" he hissed at Hermione, "I said something like that would happen."

Hermione ignored him and stared at her friend in shock as he made his way to where Draco, Blaise and Pansy were sitting at the end of the Slytherin table.

"I didn't realise you'd be right for once." She whispered to herself as the food appeared in front of them and people slowly began to eat.

On the other side of the hall Harry was staring at the tabletop in astonishment. Draco looked at his friend with concern.

"You ok Harry? You look pretty white."

"I'll be all right in a minute. Hey, you knew! That's what that smirk earlier was about, you knew this would happen!"

"I had an idea that's all! But honestly, you can't expect to be the Lord of Slytherin and continue to be a Gryffindor now can you?"

Harry glared at him.

"I could have tried!"

Pansy looked at him incredulously and burst out laughing.

"Potter, really. Look at how Weasel reacted earlier before this had even happened, you were never going to be accepted completely by your old friends after any of this." Harry looked over at the other Gryffindor who were staring back with looks of shock mixed with distrust and hatred and sighed.

" I thought some of them wouldn't be as closed minded as Ron, but I guess that was a silly mistake to make."

Pansy smiled sympathetically at him.

"It's looks as though Granger has some sense, or at the very least she's not looking at you in the same way Ron is."

Harry looked over again and saw Hermione looking back at him with confusion instead of betrayal on her face and in her eyes.

He looked straight into her eyes and shrugged almost imperceptibly. She started and nodded to him.

He looked away and tried to ignore the rest of the contemptuous glares from his former housemates. When dinner finally ended Harry couldn't get out of the Great Hall quick enough and together with Draco they walked through the grounds of Hogwarts. All too they were interrupted by Dumbledore followed by Severus Snape. Draco nodded in deference to Snape but Harry merely looked the two of them n the eye and waited.

"Well Harry, due to this unexpected turn of events a set of quarters has been set aside for your use. Just until arrangements can be made for you to be sorted back into your original house again with your friends."

Harry almost laughed at the Headmasters words.

"I'm sorry that you feel that is necessary and that you feel that there is something you can do to reverse what has happened. Due to my inheritance over the summer, by the way I will this once overlook the lack of respect shown to my proper title, I have come into my full powers. As such due to being the heir of both Gryffindor and Slytherin and also becoming Lord of Slytherin it was customary to move houses. As Headmaster of this school you should be well aware of this, especially as you seem to have taken a great interest in my affairs. In regards to your suggestion of private quarters, I thank you. It will be most useful to have somewhere to conduct my affairs. I trust you won't object to any visitors that may arrive, as Lord of Slytherin they will all be under my dominion and command. Good evening Sir." With that Harry swept away with Draco at his side.

Dumbledore turned to Snape in shock.

"What happened to the boy over the summer Severus?"

"I believe he has grown up Sir. Unfortunately, on my mother's side I have a small amount of Skarien blood in me and am subject to the commands of my Lord Slytherin and Prince of Darkness. As much as it pains me to say so, I owe him my allegiance and cannot swerve from that."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to berate his Potions Professor but Snape jumper in.

"There's nothing you can do about it Albus, Just be thankful that he also commands many others, more specifically Lucius Malfoy which takes a powerful Death Eater from the Dark Lord's service."

Severus turned and walked after the two youths that were entering the castle.

"My Lord Slytherin!"

Harry turned automatically at the sound of someone calling him by his title. Severus Snape was walking briskly towards them.

"Sir?"

Snape reached them and bowed. Harry went instantly red and mumbled something.

"Please Sir, you have no reason to…" he broke off. Something inside told him that Severus did indeed have a reason to show deference to him. Harry looked within himself and saw a white cord-like light going from himself to Snape, admittedly it was very thin and faint but it was there. Severus saw the inward look on Harry's face and guessed what the lad was seeing.

"It's the tie to you as the Prince of Darkness. I suggest going around the school and identifying the members who you have dominion over."


End file.
